emperor_and_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dojo
Dojo System opens when you reach Rank 6. In Dojo 'you get into Training, earn points and then upgrade your retainers using that points. Entering Dojo Training There are 3 ways to enter Dojo Training. #'Start Training. You can get Dojo Token in Tavern 'redeem and start your own Training. Use Training button for that. #'Join Training. When you see Dojo table with less than 4 people on it, enter and take empty slot immediately, before someone else did it. Empty slots marked with yellow Down-Arrow. Click it to take the spot. #'Expel someone from Training'. You can expel someone lower or equal rank but lower Performance from Dojo Training. When you see a sword above someone - click that sword. *If you succeed, you will get "Expelled" message and take place of expelled player. *If you fail, you will get "Failed to Expell" message. Player that you tried to expell will be shielded for another 10 min. But you can immediately try to expel other player(s) on this or other Dojo Trainings. Shielding When you start your own Training, you cannot be removed from it, and you will get training for whole 3 hours. When you join Training or expel someone, you will be shielded for 30 min. If Trainer is from your Guild, you will be shielded for 60 min. After that higher rank player may expel you but it does not hurt. You can use Shield item to protect yourself. Shields can be obtained from Event rewards or in top-up packages. Guild Dojo * You got Dojo token? You worked hard for it, you spent 2000 ingots in Tavern or even more on Event to get one. Why give out even a part of it to strangers, for free? Keep every piece within your Guild! In the Guild, Dojo progress can be improved if guild members will announce Training start times few hours ahead. Training started by member of your guild gives 60 min shield, so everyone and whole guild will benefit if we organize our Dojo Trainings the way when only our Guild Members will join, at least initially. * Ideally, it even can be performed in shifts, when more powerful members will take place of weaker ones after an hour of training, and in 3 shifts 10 members (including Trainer) can participate in one Dojo - 12 hours total! When you got Dojo token, don’t use it immediately. Choose time that is convenient for you and announce it in Guild Channel with exact start time. Guild members who will read it between announcement and start time will be ready to join by then. 5 min before your Dojo start time come to Guild Chat and check if there are 3 guild members online and ready to join. If there is no 3 members ready, you can reschedule Dojo start. Those who plan to join Guild Dojo also need to enter Guild Channel few minutes before and verify their readiness. Training should be shared in guild channel immediately after opening so members who wait for it will be notified. Rewards Dojo rewards are little complicated. There are 100 upgrades that you can redeem using points earned during Dojo Training. Each upgrade adds a level to all retainers who have certain type of a book: Military (M), Wisdom (W), Politics (P) and Charm ©. * Retainer counts made for 28 regular retainers and don't include VIP ones (Caesar, Marco Polo, etc.). Tr = Traitors, Ta = Tacticians. Please leave your comments! ''HaTPOHE • s37: CCCP (Vice)' • s38: KINGS' (Lead)' • s39: Legend' (Lead)' • s40: MOCKBA' (Lead). Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Tips&Tricks Category:Buildings